


She Waits

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Waits

She stands listlessly as she waits for them to return, her branches swaying with the occasional breeze, her eyes opening occasionally to speak with the random animal. She stands towering, her ancient eyes constantly peering from withered bark to seek out the clouds that would mean her Princess' return.

But in her core, Grandmother Willow knows. She knows Pocahontas is not returning. She knows her Princess is gone, from her and from this Earth, forever. She knows her true love failed her and her dearest friends have died miserable deaths, and she weeps and waits for her time to end.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
